El extraño caso de Arthur Kirkland
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (AU) Tiene 23 desde 1942, no envejece, no habla y su corazón no late. No es el mayor misterio de la medicina, ni un vampiro. Es solamente alguien que espera. USAxUK.


_**Dedicado**: A Nekitsu, Naho, Yeka, Pame, Driit, Prongs, Shikijandra, Sora, Jeanire, Karito, Yami, Yaori, Massi, Taku, Gabi, Danny (mi gusana verde!), Karen, Kyume, Hana-san, Franch, María Ale, Sara, Natasha, Kanami, Kriss, Claudia, Ary, Niruki, Yunna, Ryunna, Loveless y demás chicas que están en el grupo del Global… A muchas las conozco tiempazo, a otras apenas un poco, pero saben hacerse querer :3 feliz San Valentín mis queridas jefitas, no puedo darles mucho, pero aquí va algo. Quiero verlas felices y evitar que algunas por ahí salgan con su fierro golpeador de parejas felices XD como le dije a Neki, convirtamos el día de San Valentín en happy día de fanfics bonitos :3_

_A la enana Brenda, te golpearé con mi fierro golpeador de enanas que no me dejan reviews y me trauman D:  
_

_A Moe, su rinconcito especial D: aunque yo no sea especial para vos, ¡mala! :C todas son iguales, solo saben decir 1313 TnT_

_También para Josh, Aleph y Haru, pocos me sacan lágrimas con sus historias como ustedes, malignos._

_**Agradecimiento**: A Nekitsu por la idea de publicarlo ahora, a Solitudely -Shikiii- por decidir el título._

* * *

_**El extraño caso de Arthur Kirkland.**_

Es curiosa la forma como escogemos a quien amar. O más bien, en cómo no escogemos. Solo pasa, como la magia. Un día no, y al otro sí.

El reloj natural del cuerpo es el corazón.  
El corazón de Arthur no late, porque el tiempo le robó sus latidos.  
Y así, con un chico que no envejece ni habla y la policía buscándonos, empieza esta historia.

Sí, él es simplemente eso. Un corazón al que ya no se le dio cuerda desde 1942.

-x-

Cuando supe del increíble caso de Arthur Kirkland, yo tenía 3 años, provenía de una familia de médicos americanos y dirigíamos el hospital general de Londres donde él se "alojaba". Lo conocí a los 5 años y oficialmente me enamoré de él a los 18. Él tenía 23 en todo este trance, no envejecía.

_Y graciosamente lo forcé a ser mi novio ni bien lo conocí._

Yo era un niño bastante hiperactivo, hasta malo. Siempre metía en problemas a médicos, enfermeras y demás, pero realmente no les importaba. Como yo era nieto del director, pronto sería su jefe y no les quedaba otra que sonreírme. Era malo, y siempre tenía frío, quizás por la falta de abrazos. Ah, sí. Nunca supe qué pasó con mis padres, y las pocas veces que veía a mi abuelo él evadía el tema.

Luego de curar a mi osito y recetarle algo que para nada era una malvada inyección, pensé que era hora de conocer mejor ese lugar y llegué a la habitación del paciente más peligroso de todos. Arthur era conocido por sus famosas mordidas, patadas y lanzamiento de agujas usadas junto a gestos obscenos contra la humanidad de quien se acercara.

-Ay no…- escuché decir a una enfermera.- Alfred, no vayas a moverte. Siempre que sales es para algo malo. Apenas terminamos de limpiar el desastre que hiciste en la cocina.

-Si yo pido pizza, ¡exijo que me la den! Y me dieron pan y apio. Eso es asqueroso. – Me acerqué más a la puerta y note que la enfermera temblaba.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa si abro la puerta y suelto a Arthur?

-No te atrevas, Alfred.- El espanto en su voz no le ayudaba a ser firme. Esa ala del hospital era toda de Arthur, y el miedo que le tenía me hacía pensar en el laberinto del minotauro. Abrí la puerta y entré cerrándola tras de mí, riéndome frente al bullicio detrás. _"¡Al nieto del director se lo va a comer Arthur!"_

Poco duró mi entusiasmo por la broma, del otro lado no había forma de abrir la puerta y sólo me quedaba seguir por un corto pasillo hacia la habitación entreabierta del fondo. Pasé sin decir nada, tomando de la mano a mi osito. Ese oso se asusta de todo, yo era un niño valiente que a nada le temía. Ya tenía un doctorado en caza vampiros, una licenciatura en dispara zombies y tres diplomados en "ponle la cola al burro". Ese peligroso de Arthur Kirkland no tenía oportunidad alguna contra mí.

Lo vi frente a la ventana que más parecía una reja de cárcel. Él sin la parte superior del pijama y la luna me ayudó a notar las mil cicatrices que llevaba. Su cuerpo era monstruoso, sin un centímetro decente de piel. Estaba listo para lo que fuera, menos para ese vampiro-zombie inglés. Es que eso era… un inmortal muerto en vida. Retrocedí pensando que no me había visto y al hacerlo accidentalmente choqué con el buró, alertando a la bestia de mi presencia.

Arthur se giró rápidamente y al reparar en mí apenas bufó y retornó a su posición normal. ¿Así que no me consideraba un rival digno de él? Me acerqué para verle mejor pero al notar que veía sus cicatrices con mayor facilidad ladeó el rostro y me gruñó. Como no contaba con mujeres vírgenes, le ofrecí a mi osito en sacrificio y la bestia lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado. En ese segundo fue que lo entendí:

_Él no era una bestia, ni un demente, ni un fenómeno de circo ni un milagro de la naturaleza ni el más grande misterio médico de la historia.  
Él había decidido no hablar con nadie. Él sentía. Él estaba agradecido la presencia, de alguien que no lo lastimaría..._

-Se llama Teddy… como el de Mr. Bean. Él es inglés como tú. ¿Lo conoces? – meneó la cabeza negando.- Puedes quedártelo. Acabo de curarlo y ahora se recupera de un resfrío.

Repentinamente se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome casi al mismo tiempo que un rayo resonaba en el cielo. Lo sentí temblar… y sin embargo él era fuerte. Un abrazo bastó para saber su mayor secreto.

-Tú… te sientes sólo, ¿verdad, Arthur? Por eso eres malo. –Enfrentó sus ojos contra los míos. Brillaban intensamente, como si compitieran con las estrellas. Conocía bien la soledad, por eso me pareció que no podía dejarlo ahí. Señaló el buró con la mirada y vi una fotografía. Era alguien, el rostro borrado y vistiendo ropas demasiado formales y anticuadas. La foto estaba en sepia y abajo decía "Abril 4- 1942". Noté algo en esa fotografía que nadie había visto, lo que me llevó a proponerle la mayor locura de mi corta vida. -Prométeme que ya no serás malo, y a cambio, ¡yo seré tu novio!

Puso los ojos en blanco, la verdad yo poco sabía del concepto de novio, pero sólo sabía que Arthur necesitaba uno con urgencia. Desde ese día lo visité cada que pude a escondidas llevándole regalos hechos con plastilina, dibujos y cosas que solo un niño podría hacer. Y aunque él no profería una palabra había aprendido a sonreír.

_Él era como yo._

Con el tiempo, yo construiría un mundo para los dos ahí donde él había destrozado el suyo.

-x-

Veintitrés años desde 1942, sobrevivió a la segunda guerra mundial, le han practicado miles de experimentos/torturas en pos de descubrir ese maravilloso y extraño mecanismo que lo mantiene con vida. Él llevaba todo ese tiempo sin proferir palabra alguna, desesperando a las multitudes. ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta y no compartir su secreto? Algo así pensaban, sin embargo los egoístas eran ellos.

-¡Arthur! ¡Vine a verte!- anuncié cansado una tarde, con 25 años y una carrera lanzando mi maletín a un lado de la habitación y lamenté mis buenas acciones. El osito salió volando contra mi cabeza, lo esquivé solo para recibir el segundo proyectil: un libro. Arthur tiene una puntería espectacular. - ¡Auch! ¡Eres malo!

Desvió la mirada y bufó enojado haciendo un puchero no muy notorio.

-Ya, ya… me ausenté estos días, pero fue por trabajo. Además que debo esforzarme si quiero ser profesor este año en la universidad. Mi abuelo apenas me perdonó que no siguiese sus pasos en medicina, pero prefiero la historia.

En vista de lo sólo que lo dejaba por mis estudios cada tres días imprimía figuras de papel para que él las armara en mi ausencia… pero era un desastre y si bien su trabajo era perfecto dejaba su habitación de hospital hecha un mugrero. A un lado se erguía imponente un hermoso castillo.- Wow… se ve mejor de lo que esperaba, Arthur.

Apenas bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza. No se esperaba para nada el regalo que le daría.

-Cierra los ojos.- Pedí y me miró desconfiado, elevando una ceja.- Confía en mí. Ah, y extiende las manos.

Si bien ya había crecido mucho, y entendía a cabalidad lo que suponía la palabra "novio", había olvidado qué fue lo que vi en esa fotografía que me llevara a eso, confiaba plenamente en mi decisión de niño de 5 años y ahora quería algo formal con Arthur, quien nunca me había besado. Pero si mi mente infantil lo había escogido a él, respetaría esa decisión. Y sin embargo, él era más que feliz conmigo, eso se notaba.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta? -Observó el abrigo inglés entre sus manos junto a un par de pantalones y una camisa. Me miró confundido.- Van a ser veinte años de relación, Arthur.

Asintió.

-Y mañana es San Valentín.

Asintió nuevamente.

-Y ahora que soy un hombre hecho y derecho y que sé cuál es el significado de novio… ¿Aceptas una cita conmigo? Si te gusta puedes aceptar luego ser mi novio. Y si soy un buen novio podrías regalarme un beso.

Ya no asintió. Recorrió cada centímetro de mi rostro con la mirada y tomó mi mano para dirigirla por encima de su inmóvil corazón. Parecía temerme.

-Me gustaría saber por qué dejó de latir, Arthur. O más bien, por quién. – Me miró sorprendido. Claramente yo había indagado más allá de una historia clínica.- ¿Cómo era él? La persona a la que aún esperas. ¿Se parecía a mí? ¿Te hacía regalitos fomes como los míos? ¿Cuidaba de ti? ¿Cuántas veces te besaba al día? ¿Te llamaba "amor"? ¿También lo atacabas con un osito de peluche?

No me dejó preguntar más. Se levantó y tras un momento encerrado en el baño salió con la ropa que le había comprado. Teníamos prohibido abandonar el hospital, él era parte de la ciencia, no un humano. Y con todo en contra, tomó mi mano y juntos escapamos. Mi abuelo se metería en problemas.

_**-x-**_

-Miren nomás…

-Es Arthur…

-¿Cómo salió del hospital?

-¿Ese no es el nieto del Dr. Jones?

Así es, él no pasaba para nada desapercibido ni yo tampoco. Tomé su mano al avanzar por las calles y la escondí en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-No les hagas caso, Arthur. Mejor piensa en qué te gustaría que hiciera tu sexy novio hoy por ti.

Se rió y su paso se hizo firme. Tiende a esconder su timidez con arranques de orgullo. Cenamos algo que ni pude pronunciar al pedir, luego caminamos por la ciudad de la mano, dimos unas vueltas en el famoso London Eye y terminamos en un parquesito con una vista espléndida al Támesis.

-Londres es muy bonito, ¿no te parece, Arthur? – lo miré y sus ojos estaban impregnados en nostalgia. Le besé el dorso de la mano, uno de los pocos sectores de su cuerpo sin cicatrices.- Me pregunto… ¿cómo era el Londres que tú conociste?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza indicándome que no le traía un buen recuerdo. Tomó mi mano escribiéndome en la palma una serie de números. XII – 7 –41. Eso era solamente el principio de su historia.

-Diciembre… 7… 1941… cuando los alemanes bombardearon Londres. – Asintió.- ¿Saliste muy herido?- asintió otra vez.- Entonces… te llevaron al hospital, y en el hospital tú… espera…

Bajó la mirada.

-Conociste a tu amor en el hospital…- Completé y asintió pesadamente.- Pero… ¿él era inglés?- primera negativa.- Entonces… lo más probable es que él tuviera que irse a servir a su país, cuando estalló el conflicto en 1942.

Y una fecha regresó a mi cabeza. Una que ví hacía mucho en esa foto en sepia, dividida por la mitad y en la que apenas se veía una mano sujetando la de ese hombre sin rostro.

-Abril… 4… 1942… el día que cumpliste 23 años… y dejaste de envejecer.

Esta vez, ya no asintió. Una lágrima confirmó su eterna espera y las cosas tomaron sentido.

-Esas cicatrices que tienes… no son todas por experimentos. No seré médico, pero diferencio muy bien entre una cicatriz quirúrgica… y una autoinflingida. La pregunta ahora es… ¿tú me amas, Arthur?

Pensó mucho, sin afirmar ni negar. No era un reclamo, ni siquiera le recriminaba. O quizás sí, que él me había seguido el juego por 20 años, viéndolo como un capricho infantil, sin imaginar siquiera cuánto había madurado ese sentimiento. Ahora me sentía rechazado, en vísperas de San Valentín. Traicionado, estúpido, torpe…

-¿Sabes que me has engañado todo este tiempo, Arthur? – Escupí enojado.- ¿Sabes que yo sí te estuve amando? ¡Dejaste de ser un capricho hace mucho! ¡Te dediqué mi vida y evité muchas cosas propias de mi edad por estar contigo! ¡Nunca tuve una cita, nunca salí con amigos! ¡Tú fuiste mi todo, Arthur!

Me miró fijo, enfadado. Eso me confundía y enojaba más y justo cuando pensé en lanzarle toda mi maldad y arrojarle en cara el fenómeno que era, sujetó mis manos y me besó en la mejilla, refrescando mi corazón y calmándome.

-No te entiendo, Arthur… ¿por qué haces esto?

Otra vez, la misma respuesta. Mi mano sobre su inmóvil corazón.

-¿Temes que yo muera antes que tú? – Negó.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que pudiésemos seguir, él me cubrió los labios con la mano. Estaba asustado, había percibido la presencia de más personas y dos policías no tardaron en aparecer.

-Alfred F. Jones, queda arrestado por delito de robo. Ponga las manos donde podamos verlas.

-¿Robo? – Pregunté atrayendo más el cuerpo de Arthur contra el mío.- ¿No sería secuestro? Él no es un objeto.

-Veo que tenemos un chico listo aquí. Como tal debes saber lo que te conviene.

-No le haré daño a Arthur, pero tampoco dejaré que lo encierren como si fuese un animal o una exhibición de museo.

Luego de una guerra de miradas, Arthur se apartó. Entendí.

-Espósalo.- Ordenó uno de los policías y mientras su compañero se acercaba a mí, Arthur tomó una piedra y la dejó caer sobre el pié del oficial, distrayendo al otro. Corrió y tomó mi mano para salir corriendo.

Escapamos llegando al Big Ben, la gente nos miraba y gritaba al reconocerlo, como si encontraran algún gusto en la cacería. Sí, todos querían su secreto de la inmortalidad, y me veían como el ser malvado y egoísta que arruinaría sus planes.

De alguna forma, terminamos dentro del enorme reloj, refugiados en el último piso y encerrados admirando su mecanismo. Nadie me apartaría de él.

-Quédate aquí, ¿sí? Nadie va a apartarme de ti. – le prometo y esquiva mi mirada asintiendo. Antes de levantarme sujeta mi mano y me inclino a él para otro beso en la mejilla.

Salgo y enfrento a la multitud varios metros más abajo.

-¡Él no es un misterio de la medicina, ni siquiera un milagro de Dios! – Grito.- ¡Arthur es un ser humano que espera a su amor! ¡Sólo eso y nada más! ¿Por qué no lo dejan tranquilo? ¡Él merece ser feliz, montón de simios descerebrados! ¿A esto le llaman evolución?

Sí, eso podría costarme un puesto en mi carrera de docente. Nadie se mete con Darwin y su evolución. Cerré la puerta y regresé con él para abrazarlo. Escuchamos los pasos subiendo por las escaleras y a más oficiales tocando la puerta.

-¡Señor Jones, abra la puerta!

-¡No lo haré! – Grité, asustado.- ¡Ya no lastimarán a Arthur!

Pero ellos contaban con un as bajo la manga.

-Alfred… abre la puerta.

-¿Abuelo?

-Hay algo que debes saber, Alfred.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Tú permites que lastimen a Arthur!

-Alfred… lo lastimaron mucho antes de que yo lo encontrase y debes saber que conozco a Arthur más de lo que crees. Aunque él nunca me viera, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos.

La calmada y flemática voz de mi abuelo podía conmigo. Algo se deslizó debajo de la puerta y al acercarnos todo tomó sentido. Era la otra mitad de la fotografía que Arthur guardaba, era él en 1942.

-Entonces… en la otra mitad… la cara que faltaba era…

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo, Arthur abrió la puerta y mi abuelo nos miró, sonriente y tranquilo. Mi abuelo lo saludó acariciándole la cabeza lentamente, con la pesadez propia de sus años.

-Arthur, siempre tan problemático, caprichoso y orgulloso. No has cambiado nada. – Dijo frente a la cara congestionada de mi novio.- Mírame nada más… nunca me atreví a regresar por ti. Cuando supe algo, tú ya habías detenido el tiempo en tu cuerpo por veinte años, y yo era mucho mayor.

-Esto es horrible… mi propio abuelo es el ex de mi novio… ¿saldré en el programa de Ophra?

-No soy tu abuelo, Alfred. Es hora de que lo sepas. Te adopté en pos de dejar a Arthur en tus manos y asegurar su tranquilidad. Pero veo que incluso yo estaba equivocado. Así es Arthur, fiel hasta el final a quien ama. Te sacaste la lotería con él, Alfred. Cuídalo mucho.

-Abuelo…- quise preguntarle muchas cosas, aunque ya tenía todas las respuestas. Arthur buscó mi mano y miró con nostalgia a mi abuelo. Éste sonreía y nada más.

-Detuviste tu corazón y tu voz esperando por mí, para decirme cuánto me amabas y para sentir cómo tus latidos se aceleraban con un beso, ¿no es así, Arthur? –El inglés contestó sonrojándose, inflando las mejillas y mirando a otro lado, lo que provocó una carcajada en mi abuelo.- Te lo agradezco, Arthur… pero debes seguir con tu vida, vivirla, envejecer y llenarte de muchos recuerdos. No esperaste en vano, ni por la persona equivocada. Mira nada más, ya encontraste una oportunidad de ser feliz. No lo dejes ir.

El piso tembló ligeramente, faltaba poco para la primera campanada de media noche.

-¿Cómo en los cuento de hadas?- pregunté rodeándolo con los brazos y atrayéndolo a mí.- Rompamos el hechizo y seamos felices para siempre.

Y así, nuestro primer beso duró un minuto, doce campanadas, tres lágrimas, un "te amo" viniendo de los labios de Arthur y cien latidos de su corazón que retornaba a la vida.

-x-

Los años pasaron. Me convertí en profesor de la universidad y al morir mi abuelo, Arthur dirigía el hospital. Ni bien llenamos las portadas de miles de revistas como la pareja más hermosa y rara del año, sorprendimos a todos cuando nos casamos. Las células de Arthur mostraban señales de envejecimiento, él era ya un humano normal.

-¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó una tarde, mientras mirábamos el cielo.

-En el lindo lunar que tienes en…

-¡Cállate, idiota!

-¡Iba a decir en el ombligo! Ese con forma de media luna que me gusta tanto. – me mira con cara de no creérselo.- Aunque también me gusta el que tienes en el muslo y veo fácilmente cuando estoy...

-¡Alfred F. Jones, eres un cerdo, un marrano, un puerco! ¡Ojala pase una paloma y te apunte directo a la cara!

-Sabes, creo que cuando no hablabas me parecías más lindo.

-Estúpido.

Muevo la cabeza y me recuesto sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón. Está feliz.

-¿Detendrías tu corazón si yo me fuese?

-¿Me estás probando, Jones? – lo calmo con un beso. Le asusta la idea, aunque no lo diga.

-Prométeme que no.

-¿Eh?

-Prométeme que si un día no estoy, si me muero o si pasa algo, tú seguirás. Seguirás y vivirás, encontrarás a otra persona y serás feliz, así como lo somos ahora.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Porque detener tu corazón, congelarlo, volverte un desgraciado es la salida fácil… y la más tonta. Como golpearse el dedo con un martillo sólo porque sí. Si quieres llorar, llora. Si quieres reír, ríe. Si te equivocas, puede que duela, porque nunca sabes si estás con la persona correcta, puedes equivocarte. Pero nunca te prives de vivir, eso deja muchas más heridas.

Un beso suyo me corona la cabeza.

-Lo prometo. Seré feliz, pese a todo. Viviré a pesar de mí mismo y todo lo que pueda doler.

-¿Y?

-Y… me daré a mí mismo la oportunidad de amar…

-De permitir que te amen.

-Sí.

Sonrío y lo premio con un beso.

_Porque el tiempo es perfecto.  
Hace que un "para siempre" empiece y termine con una sonrisa.  
Y que un "te amo" dure más que un segundo._

* * *

_En fin D: espero les gustara aunque sea un poquito. La intensión es más mandar un pedacito de mi pollicorazón a todas ustedes, las que conocí por fanfiction y me acompañaron, confiaron en mí, se volvieron mis amigas y... ay me voy a poner mariquita y va a ser su culpa TnT - tsundere time- _

_Sé que no es muy bueno, pero el mensaje aqui es: Las quiero muchísimo chicas, así que no digan que no tuvieron un corazoncito en San Valentín, ¿eh? D: que las conozco, son increíbles y no vale deprimirse, que también se celebra el día de la amistad :D y si se deprimen es que no valoran mi amor gay TnT_

_Feliz día a todas las personas que leen esto :3 _

_Cariños, Vero. _


End file.
